


All's well that ends well

by DaintyCrow



Series: Avengers Falling In Love [6]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Family, Friendship, Mutant Powers, Romance, Worry
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7571275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda hätte auf dieser Mission mit vielem gerechnet, aber damit? Wohl eher nicht …</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unverhofft kommt oft

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> ich habe leider das Gefühl, dass Wanda unglaublich OoC geworden ist. Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher, wie das passieren konnte, hoffe aber, ihr entschuldigt es. Außerdem bin ich mit Kapitel eins nicht wirklich zufrieden, habe aber das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht besser hinbekomme, und wenn ich noch weiter nachdenke, dann bekommt es nie jemand zu lesen, also lade ich es jetzt einfach hoch, und vielleicht hat ja jemand einen Tipp für mich?  
> Des Weiteren borge ich mir aus X-Men zwar das Institut, ich halte mich sonst aber nicht wirklich an die Handlung der Filme, da ich mich mit denen auch nicht besonders gut auskenne. Ich bitte auch hier darum, das zu entschuldigen.  
> Und als letzter kleiner Hinweis: Civil War wird von mir komplett ignoriert, liegt daran, dass es, als ich angefangen habe an dieser Reihe zu schreiben, den Film noch nicht gab, und es daher nicht passen würde.  
> Der Titel wird eventuell noch mal geändert, aber ich habe leider im Moment keinen besseren.  
> Ich denke das war's erst einmal mit den Erklärungen, und bei Kritik/Tipps/Meinung/egal was, bitte immer gerne an mich, damit ich mich verbessern kann.  
> Und nun wünsche ichtrotz allem viel Spaß, und hoffe es gefällt!

Laute Schreie waren überall zu hören, und der Boden vibrierte als eine neue Explosion ein weiteres Gebäude zum Einsturz brachte. Wanda keuchte angestrengt auf, als sie mit ihren Fähigkeiten einen weiteren Gegner zur Strecke brachte, bevor sie tief durchatmete und sich gegen eine Wand lehnte, um sich für einen kurzen Moment auszuruhen.  
„Los, lauf schon, hilf den Anderen.“ Sie blinzelte einige Male, bis sie Pietro wieder klar und deutlich sehen konnte, und deutete dann in die Richtung, aus der andauernd Menschenmassen strömten. „Ich komme nach, und ich kann gut auf mich selbst aufpassen. Mach- mach einfach nicht noch mal solche Dummheiten wie beim letzten Mal, als ich dich weggeschickt habe.“  
Pietro schnaubte. „Ich würde wohl kaum dazu kommen, so wie die Anderen seitdem auf mich aufpassen.“ Er sah kurz zu Wanda und musterte sie eindringlich, bevor er sich umsah. Die Straße, in der sie standen, sah inzwischen weitgehend leer aus, wenn man von den panischen Passanten absah, die alle von der Gefahrenquelle wegzukommen versuchten, doch die letzten Feinde hatten sie gerade ausgeschaltet. Schnell sah er wieder zu Wanda zurück, und nickte ihr dann einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich auf den Weg machte. Die Anderen konnten seine Hilfe wirklich besser gebrauchen, und Wanda schien für den Moment am sichersten von ihnen allen zu sein, so weit abseits, wie sie sich befand.

Wanda seufzte, und schloss einmal kurz die Augen, bevor sie sich wieder leicht aufrichtete. Eigentlich sollte sie sich Sorgen machen um Pietro, und nicht anders herum. Sie war immerhin nicht diejenige, die beinahe gestorben wäre.  
Mit einem weiteren Seufzer stieß sie sich von der Wand in ihrem Rücken ab und machte sich langsam auf den Weg zum Rest der Gruppe.  
Als sie neben sich Schritte hörte, verdrehte er die Augen. „Pietro, wirklich, hilf endlich-“ Sie stoppte, als sie neben sich nicht Pietro, sondern einen dunkelhäutigen, relativ muskulösen Mann laufen sah, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
„Ähm- nicht ganz, nehme ich an?“, meinte der Fremde und grinste sie schief an. „Ich bin Jason Tate, und ich denke nicht, dass das hier ein Ort für-“ Er brach ab, sobald er das rote Glühen rund um ihre Hände bemerkte, und stolperte einige Schritte zurück, bevor er abwehrend die Hände hob. „Hey, nicht so schnell, ich tu doch nichts. Ich wollte nur- Sorry, ich wusste nicht, dass du … na ja, anders bist, also- ähm-“ Der Mann fuhr sich durch seine kurzen schwarzen Haare. „Vergiss das. Ich dachte du seist ein Mensch, und wollte helfen,aber offensichtlich bist du auch ein Mutant also-“ Er machte eine ausschweifende Handbewegung. „Ich verabschiede mich dann mal.“ Er ging einige Schritte weiter weg und deutete mit dem Daumen hinter sich in eine Seitengasse. „Wie gesagt, tut mir leid, ich hätte dich nicht aufgehalten, wenn ich von deinen Fähigkeiten gewusst hätte.“  
Wanda öffnete gerade den Mund um etwas zu erwidern, als sie durch eine Explosion hinter sich abgelenkt wurde, die plötzlich fiel näher war, als alle anderen davor. Als sie wieder zurück sah, war der Fremde weg.

„Wanda?“, erklang es in diesem Moment hinter ihr, als Pietro wieder auftauchte. „Wann kommst du? Wir warten schon.“ Als sie sich zu ihm drehte, wirkte er für einen Moment ziemlich besorgt, während er sich umdrehte. „Alles okay? Du bist nicht sehr weit gekommen.“  
Wanda drehte sich erneut in die Richtung, wo gerade noch der Fremde – Jason – gestanden hatte, und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf, bevor sie nickte. „Ja, alles bestens“, murmelte sie anschließend leise, bevor sie sich umdrehte und Pietro zunickte. „Lass uns gehen.“

–

„Natasha?“, fragte sie eine Woche später, als sie und die Agentin nach dem Training gemeinsam die Sporthalle verließen. Die rothaarige Frau sah auf.  
„Ja?“ Wanda sah sich kurz um, ob auch wirklich niemand anderes in der Nähe war und ihre persönliche Trainerin zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Ist alles okay?“  
Die junge Frau nickte schnell. „Ja, sicher.“ Sie überlegte kurz. „Ich bin nur neulich jemandem begegnet, und-“ Sie zögerte kurz. „Na ja, ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen. Und irgendwie kam er mir komisch vor, und ich dachte vielleicht wäre SHIELD in der Lage, etwas über ihn rauszufinden? Nur zur Sicherheit natürlich, aber-“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. Das letzte Mal, als sie die Gedanken von jemandem nicht lesen konnte, war kurz darauf die Welt am Untergehen gewesen. Sie hatte wirklich keinen Bedarf, das zu wiederholen.  
„Ich verstehe.“ Die Russin nickte mitfühlend. „Aber warum fragst du nicht Tony? Ich bin mir sicher, er wäre schneller als SHIELD.“  
Wanda verzog das Gesicht. „Das ja, bestimmt.“  
„Aber? Ich dachte du und Pietro hätten ihm-“  
„Haben wir“, unterbrach Wanda ihre Ausführungen. Natürlich hatten sie Tony verziehen. Ja, es hatte eine Weile gedauert – selbstverständlich hatte es das –, aber schließlich hatten die Zwillinge doch einsehen müssen, dass der Milliardär doch sehr anders war, als sie es gedacht hätten. Wanda grinste Natasha leicht an. „Ich habe ihm wirklich verziehen, und an sich würde ich ihn auch fragen, aber er-“ Sie zögerte. „-er übertreibt es manchmal. Und das nicht gerade wenig.“

Natasha lachte. Wo Wanda recht hatte, hatte sie recht. Tony hatte die beiden Zwillinge schon fast adoptiert, so gut wie er sich um sie kümmerte, und manchmal schien sein Vaterinstinkt wohl mit ihm durchzugehen, und es wurde einfach … zu viel. Eine bessere Formulierung gab es dafür eigentlich gar nicht. Pepper hatte es zwar glücklicherweise geschafft, ihn von riesigen Kuscheltiergeschenken abzubringen, aber in manchen Dingen übertrieb der Milliardär dann doch. Und wenn Wanda ihn nach irgendjemandem fragte, würde dieser jemand vermutlich spätestens drei Stunden später irgendwo in der Basis festsitzen, und Tony alle möglichen Fragen beantworten müssen. Der typische überbesorgte Vater eben. Eigentlich war es ein Wunder, dass das Kind von Bruce und Al noch lebte. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass Tony sich noch nicht so wirklich in die Nähe eines Kleinkindes traute, aus Angst es irgendwie zu verschrecken. Was ihn allerdings nicht davon abzuhalten schien, sich darum zu kümmern – widerwillig, wie er laufend betonte –, wenn es denn mal gebraucht wurde.  
Natasha schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um wieder einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können, bevor sie sich an Wanda wandte. „Reden wir nicht hier darüber, Tony überwacht das sicher.“ Sie überlegte kurz. „In einer Stunde am Ausgang“, meinte sie dann, und verabschiedete sich mit einem Nicken von der jungen Frau, die es erwiderte. „Bis gleich.“

–

„Nun denn, erzähl doch mal“, gab Natasha von sich, bevor sie ihre Tasse Kaffee an die Lippen führte und einen Schluck davon nahm. „Wie kann ich helfen?“  
„Nun-“ Wanda griff nach ihrer eigenen Tasse, die im Gegensatz zu der von Natasha mit heißer Schokolade gefüllt war. Sie hatte zwar absolut nichts gegen Kaffee, aber nachdem Tony sie mit Kakao und anderen Süßigkeiten vertraut gemacht hatte, ließ sie nicht viele Möglichkeiten aus, es sich mit solchen Leckereien gut gehen zu lassen. „-bei unserem Kampf vor einer Woche“, sprach die junge Frau dann weiter.  
„Von dem wir noch immer nicht wissen, wer unser Gegner war“, murmelte Natasha und Wanda nickte. Keiner von ihnen hatte eine Ahnung, was an dem Tag passiert war, denn die Angriffe hatten einfach plötzlich aufgehört, und von einem Angreifer war nicht das geringste zu sehen gewesen. Und seitdem war auch nichts weiter passiert. Natürlich wollte sich keiner von ihnen über die fehlenden Angriffe beschweren, aber komisch kam es den Avengers und SHIELD dann doch vor.  
„Genau“, stimmte Wanda zu. „Als ich Pietro zu euch geschickt hatte, war dort ein Mann, der meinte sein Name sei Jason Tate. Ich konnte seine Gedanken nicht lesen, und er hat mich als Mutanten bezeichnet. Und er meinte ich sei **auch** ein Mutant.“ Sie sah zu Natasha, die nachdenklich das Gesicht verzogen hatte.  
„Auch?“, meinte die Agentin nach einigen Sekunden und Wanda nickte. „War er ein Mutant?“  
Pietros Schwester zuckte mit den Schultern „Ich weiß nicht. Ich hab ihn zuvor noch nie gesehen, und habe auch nichts ungewöhnliches an ihm bemerkt, aber vielleicht würde es erklären, warum ich seine Gedanken nicht lesen konnte.“  
„Ja, vielleicht.“  
„Aber egal. Ich dachte eigentlich, dass du ja vielleicht herausfinden könntest, wer er ist. Vermutlich ist es gar nichts, aber ich habe irgendwie ein schlechtes Gefühl bei ihm.“  
„Ja.“ Natasha nickte schnell. „Ja, ich werde mal sehen, was ich finden kann.“

–

„Hast du eigentlich inzwischen was gefunden?“, wollte Wanda ein paar Tage später keuchend wissen, während sie versuchte, sich aus dem Schwitzkasten von Natasha zu befreien, was ihr eher schwer fiel. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach nur daran, dass sie sich bereits seit mehreren Stunden von Natasha durch die Sporthalle scheuchen ließ, und ihre Kräfte sie inzwischen nach und nach verließen. Schließlich gab sie es auf, und klopfte gegen Natashas Arm, um ihr zu bedeuten, den Griff zu lockern. Sofort verschwand der Arm an ihrer Kehle und sie konnte wieder tief durchatmen.  
„Nein“, meinte Natasha, während sie sich ein paar wenige Schritte von Wanda entfernte. „Nichts Richtiges zumindest. Jason Tate, 22 Jahre alt, ging ab seinem sechzehnten Lebensjahr auf eine Schule für begabte Jugendliche. Der Schuldirektor heißt Charles Xavier, und es scheint eine ganz normale Schule für intelligente Kinder zu sein. Zwar ziemlich groß und etwas abseits, aber andererseits ist es ein Internat, und so viele Kinder lassen sich eher schwer irgendwo unterbringen. Ich habe einige Zeugnisse von ihm gefunden, die recht gut ausgefallen sind, genau wie einige Schulakten, aber es gab nie irgendwelche Beschwerden, und sonst habe ich auch nicht wirklich was über ihn entdeckt. Er scheint normal zu sein.“  
Wanda sah sie zweifelnd an. „Wirklich? Gar nichts? Nichts, dass irgendwie auf Mutant oder sonstige komischen Fähigkeiten oder Aktivitäten hinweist?“  
„Ganz genau.“ Natasha nickte. „Wenn du etwas über ihn herausfinden willst, solltest du vielleicht doch Tony fragen, denn wenn jemand mehr findet als SHIELD, dann ist es ziemlich sicher er.“  
„Okay.“ Wanda lächelte leicht. „Mal sehen.“  
Natasha grinste. „Nun gut, bist du dann bereit für die nächste Runde?“  
Wanda stöhnte auf, fügte sich aber, und wappnete sich für den nächsten Angriff.

–

Tony hatte nichts gefunden. Auch einen Monat später war seine Suche noch Ergebnislos, und langsam gab Wanda es auf. Entweder dieser Jason war wirklich einfach nur ganz normal, oder er war noch besser als Tony. Und mindestens bei dem zweiten Gedanken, fühlte sich Wanda mehr als nur unwohl. Und sie war damit nicht alleine. Auch Tony wurde immer ungehaltener, während er versuchte mehr über den Mann herauszufinden. Doch nichts schien ihm zu gelingen. Egal welche Kamera er angezapft, in welches Computersystem er sich gehackt, oder was er alles gelesen hatte, das Ergebnis blieb gleich: nichts. Wanda war inzwischen sogar froh, dass der Mann sie noch aus dem Haus ließ, denn er schien immer mehr Bedenken zu entwickeln, was ihre Sicherheit anging. Besonders, da er es nicht für einen Zufall hielt, dass Jason von Mutanten gesprochen, und sich vor niemandem außer ihr gezeigt hatte. Auch wenn Wanda ihn, was das anging, eher für paranoid hielt.

Die junge Frau seufzte und schloss einmal kurz die Augen, bevor sie tief durchatmete, und sich wieder auf ihren Plan konzentrierte. Shoppen gehen. Es hatte zwar von den Anderen niemand Zeit gehabt – Natasha war für SHIELD unterwegs, Rena hatte eine Aufführung, Alysa und Pepper waren mit Alec beschäftigt, und Ruby hatte sich mit Bucky in irgendeine stille Ecke verkrochen, Pietro war mit seiner Freundin unterwegs, und die ganzen anderen Männer würde sie niemals mitnehmen … außer vielleicht Vision, aber der war gerade mit Thor auf irgendeinem fremden Planeten unterwegs, um ihm bei irgendeiner Kleinigkeit zu helfen, von der Wanda nichts genaueres wusste –, aber sie konnte sich auch alleine auf andere Gedanken bringen. Und andere Gedanken konnte sie wirklich gut gebrauchen, nachdem sie jetzt fünf Wochen ohne gelebt hatte.  
Ein leichtes Grinsen schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht, als sie sich der Einkaufsstraße vor sich zuwandte. Tony sorgte grundsätzlich dafür, dass sie mehr als genug Geld zur Verfügung hatte, und auch wenn sie nie gedacht hätte, dass sie so viel Geld ausgeben könnte, fiel es ihr doch leichter als gedacht. Vielleicht auch deshalb, weil sie sich nun nicht mehr einschränken musste. Und dennoch brauchte sie noch immer nicht viel, weshalb dennoch oft – wenn auch nicht immer – das meiste Geld übrigblieb.

Sie lief gerade am ersten Laden vorbei, und sah durch das Schaufenster auf die große Auswahl der Schuhe, als sie in der Glasscheibe die Spiegelung eines Mannes sah, der auf der anderen Straßenseite in die entgegengesetzte Richtung lief, in der Wanda unterwegs war. Sofort blieb sie stocksteif stehen, und wirbelte dann herum. Tatsächlich. Breite Schultern, dunkle Haut, kurze schwarze Haare. Jason. Jason Tate. Augenblicklich änderte sie den Plan, was ihre Shopping-Tour anging, und lief ihm nach.  
„Hey, du!“, rief sie ohne lange zu überlegen. „Warte mal!“ Der Fremde reagierte nicht. Eilig überquerte Wanda die Straße, und sah gerade noch, wie Jason in eine Seitenstraße abbog. Nun rannte sie und gratulierte sich innerlich dafür, sich für die praktischen Schuhe entschieden zu haben. Schnell erreichte sie die Ecke, und folge Jason, dem sie nun deutlich näher war, da er lediglich in einem gemütlichen Spaziertempo unterwegs war.  
„Warte!“, rief sie erneut, und als er es erneut nicht zu bemerken schien, hängte sie noch ein „Jason!“ an.  
Sofort blieb der Mann stehen und drehte sich um. Als er sie entdeckte legte er erst leicht den Kopf schief, begann dann aber zu lächeln. „Das Mutantenmädchen“, gab er von sich, als sie vor ihm zum stehen kam.  
„Ich bin kein Mutant“, stellte sie fest, was dafür sorgte, dass ihr Gegenüber die Stirn runzelte.  
„Aber deine-“ Er machte eine Handbewegung in ihre Richtung und sie verdrehte die Augen.  
„Ja, egal. Wer bist du?“ Jetzt wo sie schon mal die Gelegenheit hatte, mehr über ihn zu erfahren, konnte sie sie auch nutzen.  
„Jason Tate, das sagte ich doch schon.“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten.  
„Das ist nur nicht sehr aufschlussreich“, gab sie zurück.  
Er lachte. „Es ist mehr als ich über dich weiß, wenn man es genau nimmt.“ Als Wanda nicht antwortete, schüttelte er leicht den Kopf. „Okay, verrat mir deinen Namen, und dann darfst du mir eine Frage stellen, vorausgesetzt, du beantwortest mir auch eine.“  
Wanda zögerte. Es war eigentlich keine große Sache, ihm ihren Namen zu verraten, und schaden würde es ihr auch in keinster Weise. Im Gegenteil, es würde sie sogar weiterbringen. Aber die Frage …  
„Okay, du musst die Frage auch nicht beantworten, wenn du nicht willst“, bot Jason ihr nach einem Moment der Stille an.  
Langsam nickte sie. „Gut, mein Name ist Wanda.“  
Er lächelte. „Hört sich doch nett an, jetzt muss ich dich auch nicht mehr als Mutantenmädchen bezeichnen. Also, was möchtest du wissen?“  
Wanda verzog bei seiner Bemerkung leicht das Gesicht, riss sich dann aber zusammen. „Bist du ein Mutant?“  
Er nickte. „Ja, allerdings.“  
„Was hast du für Fähigkeiten?“ Vielleicht würde das erklären, warum sie nicht in seinen Kopf sehen konnte.  
Er lachte. „Tut mir leid, Wanda, aber jetzt stelle ich eine Frage.“ Sie seufzte, nickte aber. „Du sagst du seist keine Mutantin“, sprach Jason weiter. „Was bist du dann?“  
„Ein Talent“, gab sie nach kurzem zögern an sich.  
„Wo liegt der Unterschied?“, wollte er wissen. Jetzt war es an ihr zu grinsen.  
„Du hast mir meine Frage nicht beantwortet.“  
Er seufzte. „Okay, Punkt für dich. Ich kann-“ Er schien kurz zu überlegen und kaute kurz auf seiner Unterlippe, während er sich durchs Haar fuhr. „-dir nicht sagen, was meine Fähigkeiten sind. Ich kenn dich kaum.“  
„Dann kann ich dir deine Fragen auch nicht beantworten“, gab sie zurück.  
Er schien zu zögern und eine Weile zu überlegen, bevor er nach einigen Minuten seufzte. „Okay, egal. Ich kann Schutzschilde erschaffen.“ Wanda grinste. Das erklärte seine Immunität tatsächlich. Auch wenn sein Schutzschild dann ziemlich gut sein musste, denn sie war nicht unbedingt schwach. „Und, was ist nun der Unterschied?“, wollte er wissen.  
Sie nickte. „Von dem was ich gelesen habe-“ Sie hatte sich, seit er damals von Mutanten gesprochen hatte, etwas näher mit dem Thema befasst. „-werden Mutanten mit dem X-Gen geboren und haben darum ihre Fähigkeiten, aber ich habe das Gen gar nicht, und meine Fähigkeiten auch erst viel später bekommen.“  
„Wie?“, wollte er wissen.  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Vergiss es.“  
Er seufzte. „Okay, wie wäre es mit-“ Er schien zu überlegen. „-einer Art Deal. Ich- kannst du mir deine Telefonnummer geben?“ Sie trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste nicht einmal warum, aber irgendwie war ihr plötzlich nicht mehr danach, hier mit ihm zu stehen, auch wenn sie sich durchaus verteidigen konnte. Er hob abwehrend die Hände und verdrehte leicht die Augen. „Hey, beruhige dich. Okay, machen wir es anders. Ich gebe dir meine Handynummer, okay?“ Er nickte, wie um es sich selbst zu bestätigen. „ Und du rufst mich an. Innerhalb der nächsten paar Tage am besten.“  
„Und dann?“, wollte sie wissen.  
Er grinste. „Dann werde ich wissen, wie viel ich dir sagen darf.“  
Wanda ließ es sich kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Das klang, als würde sie mehr über ihn erfahren können, aber nicht wirklich gefährlich oder so. Und auch nicht so richtig nach Falle. Oder zumindest noch nicht. Und sie konnte sich ja auch noch mit Natasha austauschen, wenn sie wusste, was er vorhatte … und egal, was er ihr am Telefon mitteilte, sie musste es ja keinesfalls für sich behalten. Auch wenn sie von diesem Gespräch hier sicher nichts erzählen würde. Oder zumindest nicht Tony. Aber sie konnte ja Natasha um Rat fragen. Und wenn er nicht ihre Nummer hatte, sondern nur anders herum, dann konnte sie ja durchaus noch einmal in Ruhe darüber nachdenken, denn dann war sie ja die Person, die die Kontrolle hatte …  
Schließlich nickte sie. „Okay, einverstanden.“ Sie holte ihr Handy, welches Tony ihr geschenkt hatte, kurz nachdem die Sache mit Ultron vorbei gewesen war, aus der Hosentasche. „Also, wie lautet die Nummer?“


	2. Vertrauen ist aller Freundschaft Anfang

„Du willst was?!“, verlangte Pietro zu erfahren, und obwohl er keineswegs laut sprach, hatte Wanda doch das Gefühl, dass er schreien würde.  
„Nun lass sie doch“, kam es von Alysa, und obwohl Wanda mit Bruce' Frau normalerweise eher weniger zu tun hatte, war sie wieder einmal sehr Dankbar für ihre Anwesenheit.  
„Das ist Wahnsinn“, gab Pietro zurück. „Wir wissen nichts über diesen Kerl, außer dass er ein Mutant ist, und jetzt wollt ihr sie allen ernstes bei ihm vorbeischicken?“  
„Wo er recht hat, hat er recht“, murmelte Rena und neigte leicht den Kopf.  
„Ich kann gut auf mich aufpassen“, warf Wanda ein und die Anderen warf ihr einen kurzen Blick zu.  
„Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass wir nichts über ihn wissen.“  
„Er kann nur Schutzschilde erschaffen“, versuchte Wanda es erneut.  
Bucky, der irgendwie in ihre Runde hineingeraten war, als Ruby ihn hier abgesetzt hatte, bevor sie dann plötzlich wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen war, schüttelte den Kopf. „Von dem was er sagt, ja, aber er könnte auch einfach gelogen haben.“  
„Selbst wenn, wir treffen uns ja an dem Internat, in das er geht. Ich bezweifle, dass er mir vor irgendwelchen andren Schülern irgendetwas tun würde.“  
„Klingt durchaus logisch.“ Pepper ihr gegenüber nickte. Die Frau war glücklicherweise auch in ihrem kleinen Kreis vorhanden, weshalb sie dieses Gespräch sogar im Tower führen konnten, ohne dass Tony sofort Bericht erstattet bekam. Was für ein Glück, dass Jarvis eher auf Pepper, als auf Tony hörte …  
„Und es ist trotzdem dumm“, meinte nun Bucky neben ihr. „Sollten ihm die Schüler egal sein, oder er mit ihnen zusammenarbeiten, dann sind wir vielleicht nicht schnell genug bei euch, um dir zu helfen.“  
„Ich sage auch, dass du nicht gehst“, stimmte Natasha zu, die sich bis jetzt eher zurückgehalten hatte.  
„Warum nicht?“, wollte Wanda wissen, und als die Antwort erneut lautete, dass sie nichts über Jason wussten, stöhnte sie auf. „Darum genau gehe ich doch. Um mehr zu erfahren.“  
„Zu gefährlich“, meinte Natasha knapp und Pietro nickte.

„Okay, stopp“, mischte sich nun auch Alysa wieder ein. „Wie wäre es denn, wenn wir Wanda irgendeine von Tonys Maschinen mitgeben, und wir sie überwachen können? Dann kann sie doch gehen, oder nicht?“  
Pietro warf ihr einen angesäuerten Blick zu, und weder Natasha noch Bucky schienen besonders überzeugt.  
„Doch, warum nicht“, meinte nun auch Wanda. „Gebt mir einfach eine Wanze mit, und Natasha kann ja die ganze Zeit mithören, und falls was passiert, dann greift ihr ein.“  
„Genau“, Alysa nickte. „Klingt doch super.“  
„Nein, das tut es ganz und gar nicht.“  
„Natasha hat aber recht“, stimmte Pietro der Russin zu. „Zu gefährlich.“ Auch Bucky nickte.  
„Ach kommt schon“, Alysa sah von einem zum anderen und verdrehte dann die Augen. „Lasst dem Kind doch den Spaß!“ Und auch wenn Wanda die Bezeichnung Kind nicht gefiel, und sie es nicht wirklich als Spaß bezeichnen würde, war sie dennoch froh über diesen Zuspruch. Zumindest eine Person, die hinter ihr stand. Und angesichts der Tatsache, dass es sich um die Ehefrau von Bruce handelte, war die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Wanda am Ende gehen konnte, sogar ziemlich hoch. „Okay“, meinte Al. „Jarvis?“, wollte sie dann wissen und Tonys künstliche Intelligenz meldete sich sofort bestätigend zu Wort. „Wo ist Bruce?“  
„Er befindet sich mit Ihrem Sohn zusammen in Ihrer Wohnung“, antwortete Jarvis ohne Umschweife. „Und Mister Stark ist nicht in seiner Nähe.“  
Alysa begann zu grinsen. „Großartig.“ Dann stemmte sie sich von ihrem Platz hoch. „Nun denn, ich geh zu Bruce, und wenn ich wiederkomme, habe ich 'ne Lösung.“ Sie hob eine Hand und hielt so Pietro davon ab, zu widersprechen. „Nein, sag nichts. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er was findet, mit dem wir Wanda hinreichend überwachen können.“ Und damit drehte sie sich um, und machte sich auf den Weg zum Fahrstuhl.

–

„Okay, hast du alles?“  
Wanda stöhnte auf und verdrehte nur die Augen, bevor sie aus dem Auto stieg, und die Tür zuschlug. Pietro hatte sie das schon über tausend Mal gefragt, natürlich hatte sie alles. Und unter der Vereinbarung, dass sowohl Pietro, als auch Natasha und Bucky sich in unmittelbarer Nähe befanden, um sofort eingreifen zu können, hatten diese sogar zugestimmt, die anderen Avengers nicht über Wandas Vorhaben aufzuklären. Natürlich hatte sie zusätzlich noch mehrere Wanzen in ihrer Kleidung versteckt, damit die drei mithören und auf Wanda aufpassen konnten.  
Nachdem sie zugesehen hatte, wie das Auto, in dem ihr Bruder und die Beiden ausgebildeten Auftragskiller saßen, wieder weiter fuhr, um irgendwo in der Nähe Stellung zu beziehen, drehte sie sich zu dem riesigen Tor um, vor dem sie stand, und musterte es. »Xaviers Institut für begabte Jugendliche«, stand auf einer Säule direkt neben dem Tor, das ziemlich massiv aussah. Dahinter erstreckte sich eine große freie Fläche, die an ein riesiges steinernes Gebäude grenzte, dass Wanda dank des Aussehens durchaus als Schloss oder zumindest Burg bezeichnen würde.

„Hey“, riss eine Stimme sie aus ihren Gedanken und als sie sich von dem Haus abwandte, sah sie, wie Jason gerade von irgendwo aus dem gigantischen Garten auf sie zugejoggt kam. Als sie sich in seine Richtung drehte, erkannte sie hinter ihm ein paar Leute, die sich zu unterhalten schienen. „Schön, dass du es einrichten konntest.“ Er grinste sie breit an, und öffnete dann das Tor, bevor er sie hindurch winkte. „Ich-“ Er schien leicht unsicher. „-ähm, ich muss dich noch jemandem vorstellen, bevor ich dir hier alles zeigen darf.“  
„Wem?“, wollte sie wissen, während sie zu ihm trat, und sich erneut umsah. Ein Stück entfernt sah sie einige Jugendliche, die beieinander standen, und sich unterhielten.  
„Dem Direktor.“ Als Wanda zu ihm sah, grinste er verlegen. „Das ist hier so bei uns, der Direktor muss erst sein Einverständnis geben, bevor Außenstehende sich überall umsehen dürfen.“ Er lachte. „Ich weiß, komische Regel, aber irgendwie ist es halt so. Und er gibt niemandem die absolute Einverständnis, wenn er ihn nicht persönlich gesehen hat, also-“ Jason zuckte mit den Schultern. „Tut mir leid wegen der Umstände, aber du musst leider erst mal mit zu ihm kommen.“ Er deutete auf das Haus hinter sich. „Er hat viel zu tun, darum ist er im Haus und müssen wir erst mal dort hin. Ich hoffe das ist okay?“  
„Klar, sicher.“ Wanda nickte. Irgendwie war diese Vorschrift ja schon komisch, aber andererseits war so etwas vielleicht auch normal? Sie hatte keine Ahnung, immerhin hatte sie noch nie mit irgendwelchen Internaten zu tun gehabt …  
„Es ist Samstag-“, plapperte Jason munter drauf los, während er sich in Richtung Gebäude auf den Weg machte. „-darum haben wir nicht wirklich Schule. Die meisten von uns, sind deshalb auf dem Sportplatz-“ Er deutete in Richtung der Studenten, die Wanda vorhin schon gesehen hatte. „-aber ein Paar sind auch auf ihren Zimmern. Wir können am Wochenende immer machen was wir wollen, also teilt sich das alles irgendwie auf.“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist vermutlich auf jedem Internat so. Und ich rede zu viel. Am besten du vergisst das einfach, war eh unwichtig.“ Er strich sich durch die Haare. „Komm rein“, meinte er dann, und Wanda bemerkte verwundert, dass sie bereits an dem riesigen Haus angekommen waren, und Jason ihr die Tür aufhielt.

„Hallo“, wurde sie begrüßt, sobald sie mit Jason in das Haus trat. Als sie sich umsah erkannte sie eine mehr als altmodisch, wenn auch, ihrer Meinung nach, recht geschmackvolle Einrichtung, die größtenteils aus Holz und einigen schweren Stoffvorhängen vor den Fenstern bestand. Und vor ihnen befand sich ein recht alt aussehender Mann mit Glatze, der an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt zu sein schien. Er trug einen ordentlichen Anzug, und obwohl er recht förmlich wirkte, machte er dennoch einen entspannten Eindruck, und sie fühlte sich wie ganz automatisch wohl in seiner Anwesenheit. Er hatte einfach etwas … vertrauenswürdiges. So hatte sie sich noch nie bei jemandem gefühlt, aber seine Ausstrahlung vermittelte einfach etwas absolut beruhigendes, so als ob man mit ihm über alles reden konnte, und als könnte er bei allem helfen. Irgendwie ein erschreckender Gedanke, und dennoch kamen keinerlei Zweifel über ihn in ihr auf. Ihr Bauchgefühl sagte ihr einfach, dass er freundlich war, solange sie nichts ganz dummes und gemeines anstellte, und das hatte sie eigentlich wirklich nicht vor. Sie hatte sich schon mal dazu verleiten lassen, und bei Ultron war es nicht gut ausgegangen …  
„Das ist Professor X, unser Direktor“, gab Jason neben ihr zum Besten und Wanda nickte dem Mann zu. Hier war wohl Höflichkeit angebracht, wenn er darüber entscheiden konnte, ob sie sich hier umsehen und herumführen lassen durfte oder nicht. Und außerdem hatte sie das dringende Bedürfnis, sich mit ihm gut zu stellen.  
„Hallo“, grüßte sie möglichst freundlich zurück. Also bis jetzt schienen ihre Freunde sich wirklich umsonst Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Das hier wirkte nicht im Geringsten wie eine Falle, oder sonst irgendwie gefährlich. Und Jason wirkte auch absolut normal. Gut, er war ein Mutant, und scheinbar wusste das niemand, denn es gab keine einzige Akte über ihn, die irgendwas in der Richtung besagte, aber jeder nutzte manchmal Notlügen, und sie würde auch nicht unbedingt jeden über ihre Lebensgeschichte aufklären.  
Ein warmes Lächeln schlich sich auf das Gesicht des Mannes vor ihr. _Es freut mich, dich kennenzulernen, junge Mutantin_ , hörte sie es dann, und sie erstarrte. Das war seine Stimme, ganz sicher, das war die Stimme von Professor X. Aber sie war sich verdammt sicher, dass seine Lippen sich nicht bewegt hatten. Er sprach in ihrem Kopf. Wie war das-  
„Er hat telepathische Fähigkeiten“, klärte Jason sie in diesem Moment auf, als hätte er ihre Gedanken gelesen, und riss sie so aus ihren Gedanken, während er ihr beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. „Er tut nichts, versprochen. Er war mein Lehrer, und hat mir beigebracht, wie ich meine Schutzschilde nutzen kann.“ Jason kratzte sich am Kopf. „Bei Schutzschilden gegen physische Angriffe war er zwar eher nicht so hilfreich, aber dafür sind meine Schutzschilde gegenüber mentalen Angriffe wirklich effektiv.“  
„Darum-“, setzte Wanda an, brach aber sofort wieder ab. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, ihn über ihre Fähigkeiten aufzuklären …  
„Darum was?“, wollte Jason wissen, während Professor X nur wissend lächelte.  
„Wanda war dein Name, richtig?“, fragte der Schuldirektor und sie nickte. „Mein Name ist Charles Francis Xavier-“, sprach der Mann dann weiter. „-aber wie du vermutlich gerade bemerkt hast, nennt Jason mich lieber Professor X.“ Als Wanda zu Jason sah, nickte der grinsend. „Wenn du möchtest, darfst du das natürlich auch tun, aber es ist keinesfalls Pflicht oder dergleichen.“ Sie nickte erneut und der Professor tat es ihr gleich, wenn auch wesentlich langsamer. „Nun denn-“, meinte er dann. „-da ich mich noch um eine Schule zu kümmern habe, verabschiede ich mich an dieser Stelle, aber es hat mich sehr gefreut, dich kennenzulernen, Wanda.“  
„Gleichfalls“, meinte sie etwas perplex, und schwieg dann, als Professor X sich an Jason wandte.  
„Wenn du so freundlich wärst, nach Logan zu sehen und ihn zu mir zu schicken?“, meinte er knapp und lächelte Wanda noch einmal an, bevor sie ihm nach sah, wie er mit seinem Rollstuhl davon fuhr. Schließlich, nachdem der Mann um eine Ecke gebogen war, wandte sie sich an Jason, der ihr munter zugrinste.  
„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, du hast den Test bestanden“, gab er von sich, und Wanda runzelte die Stirn.  
„Test?“, wollte sie dann wissen.  
Jason nickte. „Ja sicher, Professor X lässt nicht jeden in die Schule. Würde er nicht der Meinung sein, dass du keine Gefahr wärst, wäre er nicht gegangen.“  
Ach richtig, so etwas hatte Jason ja schon gesagt … „Und wie genau-“, begann sie, wusste aber nicht ganz, wie sie ihren Satz beenden sollte.  
„-er wissen kann, ob du eine Gefahr bist?“, sprang Jason für sie ein. „Ich hab doch gesagt, dass er telepathische Fähigkeiten hat.“ Ihr Gegenüber zuckte mit den Schultern. Überhaupt schien ihm das alles hier vollkommen normal vorzukommen. „Ich denke er hat in deinen Gedanken nachgesehen, ob du irgendwelche schlechten Absichten hegst oder so.“  
Moment, der Direktor hatte was?! Er war in ihrem Kopf gewesen? Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr über den Rücken, und das nicht zuletzt, weil sie nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass er in ihren Gedanken gewühlt hatte. Irgendwie konnte sie im Moment sehr gut die Abneigung verstehen, die andere immer Empfanden, wenn sie sich in deren Köpfe einmischte … das war durchaus gruselig. Und trotzdem dachte sie von dem Rollstuhlfahrer immer noch als sympathisch. Sie wollte ihn nur nicht verärgern, denn irgendwie war sie sich sicher, dass das dann nicht gut für sie ausgehen würde …

„Nun, wie auch immer“, sagte Jason und streckte sich einmal. „Da du nun ja ganz offiziell irgendwie willkommen bist, werde ich dich mal ein wenig rumführen.“ Er grinste und wedelte mit einer Hand durch die Luft. „Also, das hier ist das 'Institut für begabte Jugendliche', wie du ja sicher schon dem Tor und der Adresse entnehmen konntest, und Professor X ist, wie gesagt, unser Direktor. Außerdem ist er sowas wie der seelische Beistand für alle hier, und er unterrichtet Ethik und Physik. Natürlich haben wir noch ein paar andere Lehrer, aber die treffen wir vermutlich nicht, denn bis auf Logan sind sie gerade weg, weil sie … jemanden suchen. Oder eigentlich eher versuchen, ihn einzufangen. Sein Name ist Aiden, du kennst ihn.“ Wanda zog beide Augenbrauen hoch, doch bevor sie genauer nachfragen konnte sprach Jason schon weiter. „Er ist der Typ, der für unser erstes Treffen verantwortlich ist. Er ist auch ein Mutant und gehört eigentlich zu uns, aber wir wissen nicht so ganz genau, was gerade mit ihm los ist. Aber keine Sorge wie kriegen ihn wieder unter Kontrolle.“  
„Auch ein Mutant?“, hakte Wanda nach.  
„Ja, klar. Das hier ist doch eine Schule für Begabte.“ Jason nickte. „Also, Mutanten“, erklärte er dann. Moment, die Schule war voll von Mutanten? Jeder einzelne? Konnte das nicht verdammt gefährlich werden? Irgendwie kam sie sich gerade verdammt ungeschützt vor. Sie war keineswegs schwach, wirklich nicht, und mit einem oder zwei Mutanten hätte sie es vielleicht aufnehmen können, aber wenn die ganze Schule nur aus Mutanten bestand … nun, damit hatten wohl auch die anderen nicht gerechnet. Und die hatten sich noch sorgen gemacht, dass Jason eine Gefahr sein konnte. Sie hatten bestimmt nicht damit gerechnet, dass **jeder** eine Gefahr sein konnte. Bestimmt hatten Natasha und Bucky gerade alle Hände voll zu tun, Pietro davon abzuhalten, sie hier raus zu holen. Aber andererseits schien es sich wirklich nicht um eine Falle zu handeln, denn dann wäre ja sicherlich schon längst etwas passiert. Allerdings konnte auch immer noch etwas passieren, und sie bezweifelte, dass die Avengers sie hier rausholen konnten, falls dem wirklich so war. Ob sie wirklich gegen so viele Mutanten ankamen? Wohl eher nicht. Andererseits hatten sie eine ganze Geheimorganisation hinter sich stehen, und außerdem noch einen Gott, und Vision, der mit dem Gott sogar recht gut mithalten konnte, also vielleicht doch …  
Sie atmete tief durch, und konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf Jason, der einfach munter weiter vor sich hinplapperte. „-bringen uns bei, wie wir unsere Kräfte zu nutzen und kontrollieren haben, damit wir keine Unfälle bauen. Ist ziemlich anstrengend, aber andererseits auch cool, und es macht meistens sogar Spaß. Mit einigen mehr als anderen, aber so ist es mit allen Lehrern, richtig? Und im Gegensatz zu normalen Schulen, was ich ziemlich cool finde, steht hier nicht der normale langweilige Unterricht im Vordergrund, auch wenn wir den natürlich trotzdem täglich absolvieren.“ Er seufzte und zuckte mit den Schultern, und Wanda machte einen zustimmenden Laut, um zumindest so zu tun, als hätte sie zugehört.

„Komm mit“, meinte Jason dann plötzlich, und deutete mit dem Kopf in Richtung Treppe, die nach oben führte. „Wir müssen kurz Logan holen, und dann zeig dir ein bisschen was und stell dir vor, wem wir so begegnen.“ Er grinste und setzte sich in Bewegung. „Die meisten Unterrichtsräume sind im Erdgeschoss, genau wie das Büro des Rektors, weil er ja nicht die Treppen hoch kommt, wie du sicher bemerkt hast. Ein paar Unterrichtsräume sind aber auch im ersten Stock. Die Räume der Schüler und Lehrer sind auch in den oberen Stockwerken, wobei manche Räume etwas abseits liegen, nur für den Fall, dass einer der Neuankömmlinge Abstand braucht, aber meist legt sich das mit der Zeit, und eigentlich haben sich alle hier recht schnell unter Kontrolle, oder zumindest so weit, dass sie sich auf dem Gelände frei bewegen können.“ Er hielt kurz an und drehte sich zu ihr um, bevor er die Treppe weiter hoch lief. „Wer bringt dir eigentlich bei mit deinen Fähigkeiten umzugehen?“, fragte er dann.  
„Freunde“, erwiderte sie knapp und sah sich um, als sie das Treppenende erreicht hatten. Von einem langen Gang gingen ein paar Türen ab.  
„Verstehe. Find ich cool, dass die dir helfen. Ich kenne ein paar, deren Freunde haben voll die Panik gekriegt, als das mit den Muatationen bekannt wurde. Aber egal.“ Er ging zielstrebig auf eine Tür relativ nah an der Treppe zu und klopfte an. Nur eine Sekunde später wurde die Tür aufgerissen und ein Mann stand in der Tür, der mit seinen Muskeln beinahe an Steve heranzureichen schien. Aber nur beinahe … auch wenn das durchaus auch schon beängstigend war. Sein Blick war allerdings wesentlich grimmiger als der von Steve – was nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, dass Wanda sich wohl fühlte –, und als er sie beide sah, runzelte er die Stirn.  
„Hey, Logan“, begrüßte Jason ihn fröhlich. „X will dich sehen.“  
Die Furchen in der Stirn des Mannes vor ihnen wurden tiefer. „Der Professor?“  
„Jep, ich kenne zumindest keinen anderen X“, meinte Jason lachend, und Logan verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
„Etwas mehr Respekt vor den Älteren würde dir gut tun“, knurrte er schon fast, und während Wanda sich sehr stark an ein Raubtier erinnert fühlte, schien es ihren Begleiter nicht im geringsten zu stören.  
„An deiner Stelle wäre ich ja nicht so stolz auf mein Alter“, murmelte der, und Wanda schluckte als Logan sie einmal schnell musterte und dann in Richtung Treppe verschwand, nachdem er die Zimmertür hinter sich zugemacht hatte.  
„Also-“ Jason strich sich durch die Haare. „-das war Logan. Er ist unser Geschichts- und Sportlehrer. Also wenn man es denn Sport nennen will. Eigentlich ist es eher Training, aber das hast du dir sicher schon gedacht. Ich bin eigentlich überrascht, dass er so gut drauf ist, denn als der Professor ihm gesagt hat, dass er nicht mit den Anderen mit darf, war er echt sauer.“ Das war er also, wenn er gut gelaunt war? Das konnte sie sich fast nicht vorstellen …  
„Er durfte nicht mit?“, fragte Wanda nach, und ging dann hinter Jason her, der sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten machte, ohne irgendwie auf die anderen Türen einzugehen, die sich auf dem Flur befanden.  
Ihr Begleiter schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Professor wollte, dass jemand hier bleibt, der notfalls die Kinder schützen kann. Wir sind zwar auch nicht schwach, aber es ist trotzdem immer gut, noch jemanden hier zu haben, der helfen kann, wenn es darauf ankommt.“ Das konnte Wanda sich allerdings ziemlich gut vorstellen. Sie und Pietro waren auch immer bewacht worden, wen es einen Kampf gegeben hatte, und alle Soldaten weg mussten, oder wen sie anderweitig fast allein zurückgelassen wurden. Nicht, dass sie damit irgendwelche positiven Erinnerungen verband, aber sie fand es dennoch absolut verständlich und hätte selbst auch durchaus ähnlich gehandelt. „Und Logan hat nun mal nicht gerade wenig Kampferfahrung, sogar mehr als die meisten anderen, also musste er bleiben. Aber egal. Ich bring dich erst mal wieder raus. Das Haus an sich ist nämlich ziemlich uninteressant, und hier wollen die Meisten eh ihre Ruhe haben.“ Er grinste.

„Nun denn“, meinte er einige Minuten später, als er Wanda die Tür des Haupthauses aufhielt und sie gemeinsam nach draußen traten. „Es gibt, wenn ich ganz ehrlich bin, nicht ganz so viel zu sehen, und das interessanteste sind eigentlich die Menschen-“ Er stockte. „-also, Mutanten, nicht Menschen- egal. Du weißt was ich meinte. Die meisten sind wie du vorhin gesehen hast, und du auch von hier sehen kannst, auf dem Sportplatz dort“ Er deutete wieder auf die vielen Leute, die sich auf einer freien Fläche tummelten, die auf einer Seite von dem Wald begrenzt wurde, in dem das Institut stand. „Das einzige andere wirklich spannende ist wohl der Flugplatz-“ Er deutete auf eine andere Freifläche, die wesentlich kleiner war, als der Sportplatz, und auf der sich keine Menschenseele aufhielt. „-aber da die X-Men ja gerade nicht da sind, ist der leer.“  
„X-Men?“, wollte Wanda wissen.  
„Ja.“ Jason grinste und nickte begeistert. „Wir werden hier zu X-Men ausgebildet. Die sind sowas wie unser hauseigenes Superheldenteam. Cool, oder? Bis jetzt wären das der Professor, aber er bleibt meistens hier und passt auf uns auf. Ansonsten gäbe es noch Cyclops, der Einsatzleiter, oder zumindest sowas in der Art, dann Phoenix, eine Telepathin, genau wie Professor X, und dann Storm. Storm kann Gewitterstürme heraufbeschwören, daher der Name. Dann Wolverine, das ist Logan, den du gerade getroffen hast, und Iceman, ich denke der Name sagt alles, Shadowcat, sie ist ziemlich cool, und Colossus. Der ist einfach-“ Jason schien nachzudenken. „-stark, denke ich. Und als letztes ist da noch Rogue. Der willst du nicht in die Quere kommen, glaub mir. Aber sie ist nett und ziemlich okay. Nur gefährlich. Aber andererseits sind das die anderen auch.“ Jason lachte und deutete dann zu den Teenagern. „Gehen wir.“  
„Was sind Logans Kräfte?“, wollte Wanda wissen. Vielleicht konnte sie sich dann besser gegen ihn Verteidigen, falls das je nötig werden sollte …  
„Oh, er kann sich heilen.“ Jason verzog leicht das Gesicht. „Und er kann kämpfen, wobei das nicht wirklich seinen Kräften zu verdanken ist.“ Jason legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Und er ist irgendwie Unsterblich.“  
Alles klar … das klang nicht gut für sie. Aber andererseits sah es ja nicht wirklich danach aus, als müsste sie gegen ihn Kämpfen. Oder gegen sonst irgendeinen der Mutanten hier. Bis jetzt wirkte es sogar ziemlich nett hier. Da schienen sich ihre Freunde – und sie nachdem sie hier angekommen war – wirklich umsonst Sorgen gemacht zu haben.  
„Aber egal.“ Er blieb stehen, und Wanda bemerkte, dass sie bereits an dem Sportplatz standen. Es dauerte nur einen kurzen Moment, und die meisten Anwesenden standen vor ihnen. Es waren deutlich weniger, als Wanda von weitem vermutet hatte.

„Hi“, fing der Erste an. Ein Teenager, der wie 17 oder 18 aussah. „Du musst Wanda sein. Jason spricht dauernd über dich. Hast du Lust mit uns zu trainieren?“ Er wirkte freundlich und grinste sie breit an – wenn auch nicht ganz so breit, wie Jason es manchmal tat. „Ohne Fähigkeiten versteht sich. Immerhin sind wir hier im Freien, und das wäre viel zu gefährlich, weil uns dann ja jeder sehen könnte.“  
„Richtig“, mischte sich ein Mädchen ein, dass schon ziemlich erwachsen wirkte. „Und weil man in Kämpfen ja auch körperliche Kompetenzen braucht-“ Oh ja, davon konnte Wanda ganze Lieder singen. Natasha verbat ihr grundsätzlich immer, ihre Kräfte zu verwenden, damit sie, auch falls ihre Fähigkeiten mal versagten, niemals schutzlos war. „-trainieren wir hier wie normale Menschen. Oder Soldaten, je nachdem was der normale Mensch gerade so macht.“ Sie lachte. „Also, hast du Lust? Das wird Lustig. Zumindest meistens.“  
Einen kurzen Moment zögerte Wanda noch, dann nickte sie. Das klang eigentlich nicht schlecht, und Trainingsmäßig ein bisschen Abwechslung würde ihr durchaus gut tun …  
„Klar.“ Sie lächelte und nickte.  
„Super.“ Der Junge vom Anfang grinste und wandte sich dann an die Frau. „Dann kommt sie in mein Team. Und Jason geht in deins.“ Die Frau nickte und Wanda sah noch einmal alle an.  
„Ich kenne eure Namen noch gar nicht“, meinte sie dann. Es war nicht so, als bräuchte sie die Namen, aber irgendwie kam es ihr dann doch netter vor, sie zu wissen. Und es erschien ihr höflicher zu fragen, als die Gedanken zu lesen. Sie hätte es zwar bestimmt tun können, aber gerade hatte sie das Gefühl, dass es vielleicht nett sein konnte, wenn sie mal jemanden kennenlernte, wie jeder andere es tat. Einfach Schritt für Schritt.  
Jason neben ihr lachte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Das Problem lässt sich definitiv beheben.“

–

 _Wanda?_ , hörte sie es in ihrem Kopf, als Jason sie ein paar Stunden später zum Tor begleiten wollte, und als sie sich umsah, stand Charles Xavier in seinem Rollstuhl vor dem Haus. Sie blieb stehen, und der Mann begann zu lächeln. _Da ich dieses Gespräch gerne nur zwischen dir und mir lassen würde, hoffe ich dass du hiergegen nichts hast_ , sagte die Stimme und sie nickte kurz. _Gut, denn ich habe eine kleine Bitte an dich. Selbstverständlich kann ich dir nicht vorschreiben, was du tust, und was du wem erzählst, aber wenn du zumindest SHIELD nicht von all diesen Angelegenheiten und der Schule hier berichten könntest, wäre ich dir äußerst dankbar. Und vielleicht könntest du auch deine Freunde, die dich heute überwacht haben, darüber aufklären, dass zumindest SHIELD nichts erfährt. Du würdest uns damit einen sehr großen Gefallen erweisen._ Wanda wollte bereits protestieren, dass sie nicht wusste, wovon er sprach, doch er schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf. _Wie ich sagte, es ist deine Entscheidung. Ich kann dich von nichts abhalten, aber da du sehr vernünftig zu sein scheinst, bin ich sicher, dass du verstehst, dass wir hier lieber nicht mit SHIELD in Kontakt kommen würden. Wir kommen problemlos zurecht, und SHIELD wäre nur ein weiterer überflüssiger Faktor, der sich für die Schüler als Gefahr heraustellen könnte._  
Wanda überlegte eine Weile, und nickte schließlich. Es stimmte. SHIELD gab zwar durchaus sein Bestes, aber manchmal war das eben nicht gut genug, und manchmal was das Beste für SHIELD auch nicht das Beste für alle anderen. Und sie konnte zwar nicht dafür garantieren, dass sie mit niemandem darüber sprach, aber zumindest SHIELD könnte sie ohne schlechtes Gewissen der Ahnungslosigkeit aussetzen.  
 _Ich danke dir_ , sprach Xavier dann weiter und das Lächeln auf seinen Lippen wurde etwas breiter, bevor er leicht den Kopf neigte. _Du bist hier jederzeit willkommen._

„Er hat gesagt, dass du hier willkommen bist, stimmt's? Das ist großartig!“, meinte Jason eine Minute später, als er Wanda am Tor abstellte. „Du könntest uns öfter besuchen kommen, und vielleicht können wir sogar mal zusammen unsere Fähigkeiten trainieren. Das wird sicher super.“ Er lachte. „Und es wird bestimmt auch besser, als wenn man mit normalen Menschen trainiert.“ Er sah sich kurz um. „Also, nichts gegen Menschen, aber als Mutant ist man mit einem Gegner mit Fähigkeiten dann doch besser dran.“  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten. „Vielen Dank für das Angebot, und ich komme sehr gerne darauf zurück, allerdings sind die Avengers dann doch nicht ganz so menschlich.“  
Jasons Kopf fuhr sofort herum, sodass er sie wieder ansah. „Avengers?“, fragte er mit großen Augen nach. „Du kennst die Avengers?“  
Wanda runzelte die Stirn. „Ja.“ Sie nickte. „Ich-“ Sie zögerte nur einen kurzen Augenblick, und fragte sich nebenbei, wieso sie ihm nach nur diesem einen Tag so leicht antwortete. Aber andererseits hatte sie gerade einen ganzen Tag mit ihm und seinen Freunden verbracht, und er hatte ihr auch eine Menge Fragen beantwortet … und sie hatte Spaß gehabt. „Ich bin bei den Avengers in Ausbildung, darum war ich doch bei unserer ersten Begegnung auch dort, wusstest du das nicht?“  
Jason schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf, und für einen Moment entstand zwischen ihnen eine unangenehme Stille. „Beim nächsten Mal-“, meinte Jason dann. „-treffen wir uns definitiv bei dir.“ Und obwohl sie es eigentlich nicht vorgehabt hatte, musste sie bei diesem Satz doch sehr lachen. Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass er dann Tony überlebte. Und Clint. Und Pietro … und überhaupt alle … aber auf die Gefahr konnte sie ihn ja auch noch später hinweisen.


	3. (Un)willkommener Besuch

„Ähm, Tony?“, fragte Wanda zögerlich und klopfte an die große Glastür, die den Eingang zu Tonys Werkstatt kennzeichnete.  
Sofort sah der Milliardär von ein paar ausgebreiteten Plänen auf seinem Arbeitsplatz auf, über denen er bis eben gebrütet hatte, und erhob sich dann. „Was gibt’s?“, wollte er wissen, bevor er auf Wanda zuging, ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, und sie von seiner Werkstatt wegdrehte, nur um sich dann mit ihr gemeinsam in Richtung Wohnbereich der Avengers auf den Weg zu machen. „Wie kann ich denn helfen?“ Wanda neben ihm legte leicht den Kopf schief und blieb dann auf der Treppe nach oben stehen.  
„Es ist so-“, begann sie. „Ich bekomme heute Besuch.“ Sie zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. „Oder eigentlich ja wir, denn wir leben immerhin alle hier im Tower. Aber auf jeden Fall-“ Sie lächelte Tony an. „-sei bitte einfach nett zu ihm.“  
„Ihm?“, fragte Tony sofort, und sah sie mit gerunzelter Stirn an. Doch bevor er noch weiter sprechen konnte, fiel Wanda ihm bereits ins Wort.  
„Ja.“ Die junge Frau nickte. „Aber bitte- bitte versuch einfach ruhig zu bleiben, okay?“  
Für einen Moment blieb es still, und die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an. Schließlich nickte Tony ebenfalls. „Okay“, meinte er dann knapp. „Wer ist es?“  
„Nun, also- das ist das Problem.“ Wanda strich sich kurz eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. „Es ist-“  
„Nein!“, hörte man in diesem Moment Pietro rufen. „Auf keinen Fall, ich halte das für eine ganz schlechte Idee!“  
Wanda neben Tony verdrehte die Augen und eilte dann die Treppe hinauf und ins Wohnzimmer, und keine Minute später konnte Tony hören, wie sie auf ihren Bruder einredete. Gut, also was auch immer es war, um das es ging, es klang schon mal nicht, als würde Tony davon begeistert sein, wenn er dann endlich erfuhr, worum es ging. Nicht, wenn Pietro dem gegenüber schon so eingestellt war …  
Schnell folgte er Wanda in den Wohnbereich des Towers, wo er beinahe alle Avengers und deren Partner versammelt vorfand. Natasha lag an Liam gelehnt auf der Couch und zu ihren Füßen saß Bucky, der sich aufmerksam umsah und alles beobachtete. Dessen Freundin war vor einigen Tagen verreist und Tony hatte sich weder dafür interessiert noch sich darum gekümmert, wohin. Vision fehlte auch, aber seit SHIELD ihn für diesen „nicht ganz irdischen“ Fall mit Thor angeworben hatte, war das Wesen – denn irgendwie war Vision genau das – nicht mehr bei ihnen gewesen. Wobei er wohl angeblich in den nächsten Tagen wieder auftauchen sollte. Des Weiteren war, wie er bereits gehört hatte, Pietro anwesend, und natürlich noch Wanda. Dann waren Bruce und Steve da, die beide am Tresen der Minibar saßen und lediglich das Geschehen beobachteten, während ihre Freundinnen, die einfach mitten im Raum standen, recht belustigt schienen. Im Gegensatz zu Clint, der es sich auf der Treppe nach oben bequem gemacht hatte und, ähnlich wie Pietro, eher nicht besonders glücklich über die ganze Situation schien. Also was auch immer sein Schützling da vorhatte, der Falke hielt es ganz offensichtlich auch für eine schlechte Idee. Was Tony in der Meinung bestätigte, dass auch er es nicht mögen würde.  
„Pietro, reg dich ab. Wir sind doch alle hier, oder nicht? Also passiert niemandem was“, mischte sich nun auch Alysa in das Gespräch ein.  
„Absolut richtig.“ Rena neben ihr nickte. „Er ist nur ein Junge, und dagegen seid ihr ziemlich viele Avengers. Egal was für Fähigkeiten er hat – und soweit wir wissen kann er ja nur Schutzschilde erschaffen –, gegen euch kommt er so sicher nicht an.“  
„Moment, was?“, wollte Tony nun wissen. Fähigkeiten? Schutzschilde? „Von wem genau sprechen wir hier eigentlich?“ Ihm wurde von keinem der Anwesenden in irgendeiner Weise irgendwie Beachtung geschenkt.  
„Genau.“ Wanda deutete auf Rena und nickte, wie um ihr zuzustimmen. „Außerdem: wenn Jason mir irgendetwas tun wollen würde, hätte er es dann nicht getan, als ich in der Schule war? Warum sollte er warten, bis es uns allen ganz alleine Gegenübersteht?“  
„Moment, stopp!“, versuchte Tony es erneut und hob beide Hände. „Jason? Jason Tate? Und du warst mit ihm in seiner Schule? Alleine? Und der kommt hier her?!“, verlangte er zu erfahren und sah abwartend zu Wanda, die ihn aber weiterhin schlicht ignorierte und sich nicht einmal die Mühe machte, ihn anzusehen.  
Stattdessen wandte sich aber Rena an ihn und nickte. „Genau, so ist es. Jason Tate. Er kommt gleich. Und bevor du jetzt damit kommst, dass wir deine Erlaubnis für den Besuch brauchen: Nein, tun wir nicht. Pepper hat Jarvis heute Morgen, vor dem Losgehen, sehr genaue Anweisungen gegeben, was den Gast angeht, er kommt also definitiv durch alle Sicherheitskontrollen.“ Das- verdammt. Er hatte es ja noch verstanden, als Pepper ihm verboten hatte, den Jungen aus seiner Schule zu entführen – auch wenn er definitiv nicht der Meinung war, dass es sich dabei nicht um eine gute Idee hielt – aber ihn in sein Haus einzuladen, war ganz sicher keine gute Idee! Aber wenn er sich beeilte, dann könnte er vielleicht-  
„Und sie hat auch dafür gesorgt, dass Jarvis dich von deinen Anzügen fernhält. Du wirst ihn also auch nicht auf diese Weise loswerden“, unterbrach Natasha seine Gedankengänge und grinste ihn leicht schadenfroh an. Oder vielleicht könnte er auch nicht. Das erklärte dann auch, warum er heute in seiner Werkstatt nur Papiere und andere theorethische Pläne vorgefunden hatte, und Jarvis ihm auf die Frage, wo sich seine Iron Man Anzüge befanden, nicht antwortete … seine Frau dachte aber auch wirklich an alles. Aber vielleicht fand er ja einen anderen Weg …  
„Denk nicht mal dran!“, kam es in diesem Moment von Alysa, als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen, und er seufzte. Bevor er allerdings irgendwelche Einwände vorbringen konnte, meldete sich Pietro wieder etwas lauter zu Wort, weshalb Tony seine Aufmerksamkeit auch wieder auf den Jungen und seine Schwester lenkte.  
„Ich mag die Idee dennoch nicht. Der Kerl ist doch ein-“, gab Pietro von sich, wurde aber sofort von seiner Schwester unterbrochen.  
„Nein! Ich habe mich doch in deine Privatangelegeneiten auch nicht eingemischt, oder?! Also halt dich bitte auch aus meinen raus. Nur ein bisschen. Ein wenig Privatsphäre wird mir doch wohl auch vergönnt sein, oder?“  
„Aber-“  
„Okay, Pietro, ich bin dir dankbar, wirklich. Und es ist toll, dass du dir Sorgen machst, ehrlich, und ich liebe dich dafür. Aber ich kann wirklich selbst auf mich aufpassen, und solche Entscheidungen kann ich durchaus auch alleine treffen. Als du Teresa kennengelernt hast, war ich doch auch nicht so, oder?“  
„Teresa? Du vergleichst Jason mit- Soll das heißen, das zwischen euch ist was ernstes?“, wollte Pietro jetzt wissen und Wanda atmete tief durch, bevor sie den Kopf schüttelte.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht. Wir kennen uns doch kaum! Ich-“ Sie stöhnte auf. „Komm schon! Er ist die erste Person, die von sich aus einfach mit mir befreundet ist und sein möchte, und mit der ich mich verstehe, trotz allem was passiert ist und was er über mich weiß, und auch trotz dem, was er nicht über mich weiß, was im übrigen fast alles ist. Aber er fragt nicht, und lässt mir einfach die Zeit, die ich brauche. Darf ich das nicht einfach mal genießen? Bei euch war das doch auch kein Problem!“  
Für einen Augenblick wurde es ganz still im Raum. Pietro schien nichts mehr zu sagen zu haben, und die Anderen wollten sich in den Geschwisterstreit offensichtlich genauso wenig einmischen, wie Tony es tat.

Nach ein paar Minuten seufzte Pietro schließlich und nickte. „Okay, du hast recht. Tut mir leid.“ Er versuchte sich an einem Lächeln. „Er kommt her und wir sehen was kommt, ja?“ Auch Wanda nickte. „Alles wieder gut?“, meinte Pietro dann und Wanda lächelte leicht, bevor die beiden Geschwister sich nur eine Sekunde später umarmten. Tony verdrehte die Augen. Manchmal waren Wanda und Pietro schon komisch drauf, aber andererseits: was erwartete er? Sie hatten Jahre lang nur sich selbst gehabt, und da waren sowohl die übermäßige Besorgnis, als auch die Tatsache, dass sie nun manchmal genervt von eben jener waren durchaus verständlich.  
„Ähm-“, ertönte es in diesem Moment aus Richtung der Treppe, und sie alle fuhren herum, als sich jemand räusperte. „-ist das gerade ein schlechter Moment?“ Tony zog die Augen zu Schlitzen zusammen und musterte den Mann vor sich eingehend. Das war zweifellos Jason Tate. Dunkle Haut, schwarze Haare, und er sah genau so aus, wie er es auf dem Passbild tat, dass Tony von ihm gefunden hatte, nachdem er von Wanda um diesen Gefallen gebeten worden war. Tony musste Jarvis unbedingt irgendwann einmal so umprogrammieren, dass die KI nur noch auf ihn hörte, und nur dann auf Pepper, wenn er das vorher ausdrücklich erlaubte … was er sowieso nie schaffen würde. Seufzend verwarf er den Gedanken also wieder. „Ich kann auch wieder gehen“, bot Jason an und deutete leicht hinter sich, wie um es zu bestätigen. Doch noch bevor Tony ihm in diesem Plan beipflichten konnte, hinderte ihn Wanda bereits daran.  
„Nein“, meinte diese schnell und ging auf ihn zu. „Ist schon gut, war nur eine kleine Auseinandersetzung, wir haben das gerade geklärt.“ ach, hatten sie? Komisch, Tony war noch nicht überzeugt … „Komm doch rein“, bot Wanda Jason an und lächelte ihm leicht zu. „Freut mich, dass du kommen konntest.“ Tony unterdrückte ein Schnauben und jegliche weiteren feindseeligen Gedanken. Pepper hatte ihm schon mal recht deutlich gemacht, dass sie es nicht guthieß, wie er sich manchmal gegenüber neuen Gesichtern verhielt, und er wollte auf keinen Fall erneut aus seiner Werkstatt ausgesperrt werden … und er wollte seine Iron Man zurück …  
„Ich würde sagen, die Freude ist ganz meinerseits“, murmelte Jason und sah sich mit großen Augen um. „Wow, du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie oft ich mir schon gewünscht habe, hier her zu kommen.“  
„Ich hoffe du bist nicht nur deshalb hier“, gab Clint sofort zurück, als hätte er nur darauf gewartet, und der Kopf des Besuchers fuhr sofort zu ihm.  
„Nein, vorrangig wegen Wanda-“, meinte der junge Mann sofort und ohne nachzudenken. „-aber da sie ja schon bei den X-Men war, ist es doch nur fair, wenn ich auch bei den Avengers vorbeikommen darf, oder nicht?“  
Clint schien mit der Antwort zwar nicht zufrieden, allerdings schien es Tony eher daran zu liegen, dass er Jason wohl gerne wieder rausgeworfen hätte, und die Antwort ihm keinen Grund dafür lieferte – etwas, das Tony nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte.  
„Okay“, meinte Rena laut und klatschte in die Hände, offensichtlich, um die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf „wichtigere Dinge“ zu lenken. „Das hier entwickelt sich in eine vollkommen falsche Richtung.“ Genau wie Tony gedacht hatte. „Wie wäre es also, wenn wir uns vorerst vorstellen, hm?“  
Alysa neben ihr nickte. „Gute Idee. Ich sage der Besuch fängt an.“ Sie grinste Jason breit und aufmunternd an, der sich zwar kurz etwas unbehaglich umsah, dann aber schnell nickte.  
„Klar, warum nicht.“ Er seufzte und grinste dann ebenfalls leicht. „Ich bin Jason. Jason Tate. Aber vermutlich wisst ihr das schon.“  
„Allerdings“, meinte Tony kühl und nur eine Sekunde danach bereute er es, als ein Schmerz durch seinen Fuß zuckte, nachdem Rena ihn getreten hatte. Er war nur froh, dass sie heute keine Stöckelschuhe trug, denn dann wäre es schmerzhafter gewesen … er sollte unbedingt anfangen daran zu denken, in ihrer Nähe keine bissigen Bemerkungen abzugeben. Das hatte ihm noch nie gut getan. Er war nur froh, dass Steve sich keine Verhaltensmuster von seiner Freundin abguckte, denn mit Supersoldatenserum täte das ganze sicher noch mehr weh …  
„Das ist Tony“, erklärte Rena mit einer Handbewegung in seine Richtug, und brachte ihn so dazu, sich wieder zu konzentrieren. „Am besten du hältst dich vorerst von ihm fern, bis wir ihn überzeugt haben, dich nicht zu töten.“ Sofort entfernte sich der Besucher einen Schritt von Tony, was Tony mit einem leicht zuckenden Mundwinkel, und Rena mit einem Lachen quittierte. „Und ich bin Lorena Wayne, aber nenn mich einfach Rena, das machen alle.“ Sie ging zügig auf Jason zu, und schüttelte ihm die Hand. „Freut mich sehr, Wanda hat leider nicht sehr viel über dich erzählt, also wirst du noch sehr viel zu reden haben.“ Sie trat wieder einen Schritt zurück, und bevor Jason irgendetwas erwidern konnte, führte Alysa das ganze schon fort.  
„Hi, ebenfalls sehr erfreut. Ich bin Alysa alias Al, und sollte Tony dir Probleme machen, scheu dich nicht zu Rena oder Steve zu gehen, die beiden helfen sicher sehr gerne. Oder du gehst zu Pepper, aber die ist gerade nicht da.“ Tony versuchte gar nicht erst zu protestieren, denn auch wenn die Frau nicht mehr die jüngste war, ihre Meinung vertrat sie dennoch als sei sie einer dieser Teenager, der alles besser wusste. Und darin war sie sogar ziemlich effektiv. Und außerdem stand er noch immer neben Rena, es wäre also besser, den Mund zu halten.  
„Natasha“, meldete sich nun die rothaarige Agentin zu Wort, und nickte dem Gast einmal zu. „Ich hoffe für dich, dass du keine krummen Sachen planst, denn nach Wandas Besuch bei euch, bin ich zumindest halbwegs von dir überzeugt, und das willst du sicher nicht kaputt machen.“ Sie lächelte leicht und Tony hörte, wie Clint seufzte.  
„Na wenn Nat es sagt“, murmelte der leise, und nickte Jason einmal kurz zu, bevor er sich ebenfalls vorstellte.  
„Bruce“, meinte dann eben jener und sah zu Steve, der sich ebenfalls vorstellte und dann kurzerhand aufstand, und zu ihrem Gast hinüber lief, um ihm die Hand zu geben. Das der aber auch immer diese ganzen Höflichkeiten beibehielt …  
„Hi, ich bin Liam“, stellte sich dann Natashas Freund vor, der eine Hand hob. „Freut mich.“  
Jason nickte ihm zu, und das dann abwechselnd zu Bucky und Pietro, die ihn beide aufmerksam musterten, wobei Pietro eindeutig defensiver erschien, während Bucky lediglich … neutral wirkte. Einen besseren Begriff fand Tony dafür nicht. War wohl so eine Sache, die er sich mit dem Winter Soldier zusammen angewöhnt hatte.  
„Ich bin Pietro“, meinte der Läufer dann schließlich und durchbrach so die entstandene, angespannte Stille. „Wandas Bruder.“ Jason schien von der Aussage überrascht, ging aber nicht weiter darauf ein. Dennoch wurde Tony das Gefühl nicht los, dass da noch das ein oder andere kommen würde … aber wenn es dann soweit war, würde Tony zuerst die Fragen stellen. Es gab immerhin ganz offensichtlich das ein oder andere, was er verpasst hatte, und er würde sicherlich niemanden in seinem Tower behalten, von dem er nicht genau wusste, dass er nichts plante. Da konnten all die Anderen sagen, was sie wollten …

„Und Sie sind?“, fragte Jason an Bucky gewandt zögerlich nach, nachdem es für einen Moment wieder ruhig im Raum war, und der Soldat keinerlei Anzeichen zum Sprechen machte.  
„James Barnes“, meinte Steves Freund knapp. Tony seufzte. Er hatte noch nicht ganz herausgefunden woran es lag, aber bis jetzt hatte der Soldat außer seiner Freundin und Steve noch niemandem erlaubt, ihn Bucky zu nennen. Nicht das es irgendwen davon abhielt, über ihn als Bucky zu sprechen oder zu denken, denn das taten sie alle – was auch nicht weiter verwunderlich war, nachdem Steve ja immer nach „Bucky“ nie aber nach „James“ gesucht hatte, und sie daher auch eher mit dem Namen „Bucky“ vertraut waren –, aber zumindest ansprechen tat ihn auf seinen Wunsch hin jeder mit James. Doch irgendwann würden sie ihn auch noch Bucky nennen. Und wenn es nur war, weil Tony nicht locker lassen würde – und das würde er nicht.

„Ich soll Sie herzlich von Mrs. Stark willkommen heißen“, ertönte plötzlich Jarvis Stimme, und Jason sah sich verwundert um. „Ich bin Jarvis, die künstliche Intelligenz von Mr. Stark“, führte die Erfindung weiter aus. „Ich habe Sie ins Haus gelassen, und Sie werden vermutlich noch oft von mir hören.“ Während Tony nur die Augen verdrehte, lachte Alysa, und Tony meinte sie etwas von wegen „Hausgeist“ murmeln zu hören. Und er hatte immer gedacht, dass Thor es war, der sich unmögliche Synonyme für alles Mögliche ausdachte.  
„Na dann willkommen im Tower“, meinte Bruce' Freundin mit einem breiten Lächeln. „Ich lasse euch dann mal alleine, und kümmere mich darum, dass mein Sohn seinen Mittagsschlaf beendet.“ Sie winkte Jason noch einmal zu und verschwand um die nächste Ecke.  
„Nun, dann-“, übernahm Rena wieder. „-schlage ich vor, dass wir uns einfach mal hinsetzen, und wir das klären, woran hier Redebedarf besteht.“ Sie zwinkerte Wanda zu und deutete dann auf die Sitzecke. „Denn den gibt es auf beiden Seiten, wie ich mir denken kann“, meinte sie mit dem für sie selbst so typischen breiten Lächeln. Tonys Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Dann konnte er jetzt also endlich all seine Fragen loswerden … wobei er sich noch nicht ganz sicher war, ob er eine ehrliche Antwort wollte, oder ob er eher hoffte, dass Jason gleich wieder aus dem Raum floh. Vermutlich beides …

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ist leider nicht ganz so romantisch geworden, wie ich es gerne gehabt hätte, aber ich hoffe das ist dennoch okay, und hat vielleicht trotzdem jemandem gefallen?


End file.
